Xiao Qiao
Xiao Qiao is an officer in the Wu Kingdom. Background Xiao Qiao (literally meaning "Younger Qiao") is one of the Qiao sisters in the Dynasty Warriors series. She is the younger of the sisters and is more immature than her sister, Da Qiao. Since their names were never specified in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel or in history, the two sisters were names Xiao Qiao (Younger Qiao) and Da Qiao (Older Qiao) Although it is not specified if they are twins or not, they do take on the same aspects as twins since the creators of the game made them so similar. They both fight with large fans that have large flower ornaments on each end, although Xiao Qiao's fans are blue, and Da Qiao's fans are pink, and in Dynasty Warriors 3, their outfits seem to be the same design, and they both had the same hair clip. Although Xiao Qiao is the younger sister, she is actually stronger and more confident than Da Qiao. When on the battlefield, Da Qiao speaks in a quiet voice and is quite scared to attack or be attacked, so whenever she is seen in cutscenes, she's is normally just standing off to the side or backing away from a group of enemy soldiers. That's where Sun Ce comes in and saves her before telling her to hide behind him. Xiao Qiao, however, doesn't let Zhou Yu protect her, in fact, Zhou Yu must tell her stay beside him because he knows that she'll just run off and fight on her own. Xiao Qiao is even chosen to do more missions than Da Qiao because she's the stronger of the twins. This was proven in Warriors Orochi 2 when Zhen Ji, No, and Xiao Qiao all teamed up to save a group of maidens that Dong Zhou had kidnapped to fufill his fantasies. These three girls were chosen because not only were they strong enough not to be captured, but they won't take any lip from Dong Zhou, and will attack at the first perverted thing he says. No was assigned to save her sister-in-law, Oichi, who was captured and placed inside a maze so she wouldn't get out. Since there are no other girls in Wei, Zhen Ji had no one to rescue, so she just teamed up with the girls to put Dong Zhou in his place. Xiao Qiao was sent to save her older sister, Da Qiao, who was about to be kidnapped by a perverted general. Because Da Qiao is the weaker sister, she couldn't fight for herself, and had to call Xiao Qiao to save her. Xiao Qiao quickly went to her rescue and defeated the perverted general. After that, Da Qiao agreed to help Xiao Qiao fight Dong Zhou. So even though Da Qiao is the older sister, it's Xiao Qiao who is brave and strong in battle, that's why she was chosen to rescue the other maidens along with two of the other most powerful women in all of China and Japan. Xiao Qiao is married to Zhou Yu, and is always running after him when he goes off to battle so that she can protect him, but when Zhou Yu finds out she followed him, he would sigh and tell her to stay behind him or never leave his side because he doesn't want her to get hurt, and that he was concerned that she came along because she could be hurt in battle. In fact, whenever the player plays Xiao Qiao's musou mode, before each stage starts, you will hear Zhou Yu saying "Xiao Qiao, don't leave my side even for a second." and if you get Xiao Qiao to run away, then Zhou Yu will follow her, and if you play as Zhou Yu, while you're fighting, you might notice Xiao Qiao fighting beside you. Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu first met when Zhou Yu and Sun Ce went to meet Xiao Qiao and Da Xiao at their kingdom. Their father was very protective of them and deemed Zhou Yu and Sun Ce "not worthy" to marry his daughters. To prove themselves, they fought all the guards off before finally getting to Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao, but the battle wasn't over yet. The girls wanted to see if the boys had what it took to marry them, so they challenged them to a battle, and if they won, they would marry them. The battle ended in the Qiaos defeat, so they happily followed their lords back to their kingdoms and married them. However, in real life, the two Xiaos met Zhou Yu and Sun Ce when they were placed under the care and protection of Sun Ce while their father was off at war. Over this time, the girls bonded with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, and became their wives later on. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Extreme Legends, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are captured by Dong Zhou, and their two husbands: Zhou Yu and Sun ce, but rescue them, but in the end Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao end up breaking out on their own and meeting up with their husbands later. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Da Qiao was dropped from the game for unknown reasons, but Xiao Qiao was still a playable character, and her outfit was updated too. Koei later released that Da Qiao would return in Dynasty Warriors 7, but instead of having fans as her weapon, she would have two rods. Personality Xiao Qiao is a young, cheerful, preppy teen. In Dynasty Warriors (3-8), she is the age of 16, who is a lot stronger than her sister, Da Qiao. She is more of a confident fighter, though she can get into trouble. Family Zhou Yu is the husband of Xiao Qiao. Beautiful and pretty, he is protective. From what you see, he really isn't a guy with very long raven hair. In most of the Dynasty Warriors games, he doesn't allow Xiao to set off into the battlefield with him. Qiao Xuan is the father of Xiao Qiao. Da Qiao is known as Xiao Qiao's older sister. She is very mature, and married Sun Ce, who was sworn brothers with Zhou Yu. She is weaker than her sis, though, she can be pretty helpful. In Dynasty Warriors 7, if you set her as a sworn ally, and you play as Xiao, she would say, "Xiao, you shouldn't go alone, you won't know what will happen, you know?" Sun Shang Xiang is her sister-in-law. Sun Shang Xiang is a girl, who fought along-side with the Sun family. She is quite a tomboy, if you noticed by her hair and her outfit. Sun Ce is her brother-in-law. He is known as the Little Conquerer, as soon as his father died. Sun Ce had a humorous personality. He is quite like Xiao Qiao. Sun Quan is her brother-in-law. He was married to Lian Shi . Sun Jian is her father-in-law. He led Wu kingdom, and had Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Ce as his kids that were mentioned in the Han Dynasty. Sun Ce was the oldest, while Sun Quan was next, and Sun Shang Xiang as the youngest. Category:Characters Category:Wu Officers